


Crushed

by killerstylebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, but definitely there, major chapter 5 spoilers, ngl this one is pretty much pure angst, the oumasai is one-sided, tried to humanise the little shit as much as i could without making him OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerstylebaby/pseuds/killerstylebaby
Summary: As Kokichi Oma carries out his plan to sacrifice his own life in order to defeat the mastermind and end the killing game, he looks back on his relationships with the other students and his time at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. After being spurned by the only person left he found interesting and - dare he say it - trustworthy, he begins to wonder if his sacrifice will be worth it after all.





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is more or less just an excuse to write more heart-wrenching angst, but hey, I hope you will enjoy it anyway. As ever, I apologise in advance for any pain caused(!)

The more he thought about his plan, the more doubt he felt in his mind.

Kokichi Oma should have been happy; his scheme was working, and it looked like everything was on track. Soon, before he or anyone else knew it, he would've made the winning move against the mastermind in this game of death. No one would have to suffer any more, and he would be the reason for it. The source of everyone's salvation. He would emerge the victor for sure, and the killing game would finally be over. 

It really was too bad he'd never even get the right to appreciate his victory. 

As he and Kaito continued to put things in place for his plan, Kokichi couldn't help but glance somewhat nervously at the hydraulic press: the murder weapon in this diabolical death scheme, and the thing that would not long from now be crushing the life out of his small and weakened body. Kokichi could already feel the poison from the arrow that Maki had shot into him, finding it much harder to breathe than he had before. It was like something was pushing down on his lungs, preventing them from expanding properly and slowly suffocating him. It hurt. It hurt a lot, but Kokichi made no complaint; was there even any point? The only other person to hear his cries of pain in the room would be Kaito, and even if by some miracle he did receive any sympathy from the ultimate astronaut, it wasn't like it would make any difference anyway. He was dying. They both were, really – but Kokichi at a far faster rate than Kaito. Kaito would at least survive the trial, he predicted, but Kokichi didn't even have an hour left. He would be gone, and the others wouldn't even realise it. Probably for the best, he figures, it wasn't like any of them would have missed him anyway. Not even Sai-

No. No. He couldn't start thinking about him now. He couldn't think about Shuichi Saihara right now – but yet, he was. He couldn't quite help himself. Thoughts of Shuichi were always somewhat intoxicating to Kokichi, and freakishly addictive. A simple passing thought turned into hours of wondering about the detective, specifically his motivations. Kokichi didn't quite understand him in that respect. Among the cries of “liar!” and “scum!”, Shuichi had never conformed to the mob mentality. He'd never ganged up on him like everyone else. He'd never gone out of his way to hurt or insult him, and Kokichi just couldn't understand it. In all honesty, it felt like life was purposely trying to be cruel to him. For Kokichi's plan to come full circle, and to defeat the killing game, everyone had to hate and mistrust him – including Shuichi. But for some reason, Kokichi could never get the detective to hate him. Not by bullying him. Not by teasing him. Not even by mocking everyone who had died, including his beloved Kaede. 

And it just wasn't fair. Why did Shuichi have to make it all so hard? Why did he have to try to be empathetic, and try to understand Kokichi? All the others had more or less straight away written him off as bad news and a trouble-maker, but Shuichi...he always continued to be so weirdly tolerant. He had spent a lot of his own free-time with Kokichi, eager to learn more about him, and to try and decipher truth from lie. He didn't quite want to admit it, but Saihara might even have gotten a little of what he wanted from it all, too. As Shuichi continued to seek out his presence, to listen to him, and make him feel wanted, Kokichi had become a little less strict about keeping up his mask. It was a slippery slope, he knew, but something about Shuichi's strangely beautiful, almost cat-like and curious eyes made him want to spill all his secrets to the detective. 

Looking back on the time he spent with Shuichi, Kokichi's mind immediately seemed to fixate on the moment he found himself most vulnerable to Saihara during their free-time. On the fifth and final time he had come to seek out the liar, Kokichi had injured himself playing the knife game. Quite badly, too. The knife had definitely broken several layers of skin, and as brave of a face as he tried to maintain throughout, it actually hurt a lot. He had hoped the event would finally satisfy Shuichi's curiosity about him, so he didn't have to keep indulging him and risk exposing more of his true motivations. If the detective found out Kokichi's true intent behind his cruel behaviour towards the others, he'd inevitably feel bad for him and try to change him, and Kokichi was a little too worried that it would work. But the way Saihara had cared for him after he injured himself, and seemed to show genuine worry for his well-being...a small part of him actually wanted to have Saihara's attention and affection. Alas, it was a dangerous thought, and one Kokichi simply could not bring himself to allow. After all, Saihara hated him now. 

After the last trial, Kokichi was not surprised that even Shuichi had turned against him. He couldn't blame him, really. It had killed even Oma a little on the inside to mislead and manipulate Gonta the way he had, but there was simply no other choice; he had to make sure everyone hated him, no matter what. As much as that small part of his mind may have wanted to give up, and accept the evermore enticing offer of Saihara's warm and reassuring hand, he had a plan. A plan that he could not abandon just because of some dumb crush. 

It vaguely occurred to Kokichi at this point that, thinking about it, it was the first time he had actually admitted to himself that what he felt for Shuichi was a crush. It certainly hadn't been easy to admit, even if it was just to himself. The idea was to build up an impenetrable wall, and be distant from all his classmates so that it would be easier to hurt them and harder to hurt him, but all the same...even now thinking about Saihara's delicate yet still masculine frame, his soft but curious features, and those god-damn eyelashes...Kokichi couldn't quite help himself. He certainly hadn't meant to fall for the detective, and now it was getting in the way of his victory. He couldn't focus. He kept thinking about Shuichi. Always about Shuichi. At least now he didn't have to worry about whether Saihara could ever reciprocate his feelings or not, right? In fact, Kokichi was fairly sure Shuichi couldn't even bear to look him in the eyes now, let alone even contemplate any attraction to him. All for the best really, Kokichi figured, but all the same...

“You're alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.”

Even he had to admit, those words stung. Shuichi had always looked at Kokichi with some measure of faith in his tone, some hope that deep down there was something good in him...and in that moment, it was as if that illusion had just shattered before him. In some ways, Kokichi was tempted to feel relieved. He had finally done it; he had finally found his precious Saihara-chan's breaking point. All good and well, really – with all that he had already done, he wasn't really sure what else he could've actually attempted to make Shuichi hate him. But no, he had found it. Now Shuichi Saihara was just like the others: blindly condemning any and every action, thought, or word that left Kokichi's mouth. Thinking about it, Kokichi felt another sharp throb of pain in his body, but at this point he couldn't be sure if it was from the poison-tipped arrow piercing his skin, or Shuichi's sharp words piercing his heart. Either way, it hurt like hell. His time was running short, and he could not afford to stand and pine over Shuichi anymore. If the poison killed him, everything up to this point that he had sacrificed would be a waste, and he couldn't have that. No, if Kokichi Oma was going to die, it was going to be meaningfully. 

Surprisingly, the rest of the plan went off without so much as a hitch – and far more quickly than Oma could ever be ready for. Sure, every second of it he could feel Kaito's glare directed at the back of his head, and by this point the poison had become excruciatingly painful, but everything was ready. Kaito had been in position for his part of the video, and all that was left was for Kokichi to lay down under the press...and die. He could still feel his pulse racing in his ears, and his hands shaking as he slowly walked closer to the press (he couldn't even muster the strength to walk at a decent pace at this point) and laid on the bottom slab of cold, hard and unfeeling metal – just as he had often teased Kiibo for being. But that had all been just that – teasing. The unforgiving chill of laying under the press was nothing like being near the albeit clueless but warm and friendly robot. 

It was at that point, waiting for Kaito to set up everything and make sure all was in place that Kokichi had to suppress a bitter laugh. Shuichi had been right after all. He was going to die alone. He would always be alone, forced to atone for the sins he had committed against his friends on the deepest level of Hell. Sure, Kaito might've been in the room with him right now, but at this point it was just as good as being completely abandoned. Momota wouldn't grieve for him. No-one would. He may not have wanted to kill Kokichi with his own hands, but he certainly wouldn't have complained if he was was murdered consequence-free at someone else's. Oh well. At least he wouldn't die boring, right? It was better to be hated than boring, right...?

Kokichi was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by a loud voice. It was time. Everything had been set up. Everything was ready for Kokichi's death. Suddenly it hit him: this was it. In less than a minute, he would be gone. Crushed. It would be like he never existed. As much as he tried to stop himself, Kokichi struggled to keep his voice from breaking as he gave Kaito the okay to continue. As he heard the press slowly whirr to life again, however, he couldn't help but let tears prick his eyes. He was gonna die. He'd never see Shuichi again. He'd never get to hold his hand, or talk to him, or tell him how he really felt. Kokichi didn't want to die, not really. He wanted Shuichi to care about him again, and he wanted to escape with everyone else. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fai-

He never got to the finish the thought. The crush came down on him without mercy, no time spared for desperate last minute regrets, and Kokichi Oma, the ultimate supreme leader, was no more. Flinching at the sound of the press slamming down on the poor boy's body, Kaito too had to shudder. He came down from the spot he had been operating the press from, to ensure that his jacket was still in the position that it needed to be. He tried to do so objectively, attempting to remove himself from the situation the way he knew Kokichi would, but he just couldn't ignore the violent crimson weeping from the edges of the press. 

Kaito clenched his fists, having to force himself to turn away from the bloody crime scene. There was no time for regrets now; he may not have liked Kokichi, but his plan was the only chance they had left of freedom, and he wasn't going to let anyone's death go to waste – not even Oma's. As he turns his back on the hydraulic press, Kaito can't help but wonder to himself what was going through Kokichi's head in his final moments before the life was crushed out of him. Was he happy his plan was succeeding? Was he sad that he wouldn't get to see it fulfilled? Was he afraid of dying...? Shaking his head, Kaito forced the thoughts from his head. There was no point in worrying about that stuff now. He had to do his best. He had to free everyone. He had to believe in the people that were left alive, not fixate on the dead. 

And with that thought, Kaito Momota began walking towards the exisal.


End file.
